The Mobster's Daughter
by littlemissmonster89
Summary: Welcome to Sakura Haruno's world, the world of crime and violence, where along the way she finds love with a blonde and sunny boy by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, can their love withstand the evils of her family's "business" and be happy? Read on to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

The Mobster's Daughter

Hello, welcome to my first fanfiction! I hope that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you, please send me as much constructive criticism as you can, I'd appreciate it very much... Well without further ado, here it is, my first NARUSAKU story "The Mobster's Daughter" Enjoy!

My name is Sakura Haruno, I was born in Japan, but raised in New York, I am 24 years old and I am a delivery girl for my father's "business", what kind of business does he run, you ask? Well, my dad is one of the many yakuzas running New York, I'm not happy with what he does, but I can't change my father's decision to be what he is even if I tried to sway him, I deliver many things to other yakuza, such as weapons, drugs, even women, my father runs a prostitution ring along with the regular drug and weapons trade, my mother, Mebuki Haruno is a strong-willed woman, who, even though hates the business as much as me, loves my father and is loyal to him no matter what, well, enough about me and my family, I can hear my father calling me, next time, I'll tell you about the people who work for my father, until then, see ya later!

Well, that was the intro, hoped you liked it, next time, I'll upload chapter 1

Littlemissmonster OUT!


	2. Chapter 1 The Uchiha Boys

It was another boring Tuesday as I got up from my bed and got ready for the day that lay ahead of me, I knew my father would want me to make a run, so I got my clothes for the day and walked to my shower. As I turned the hot water knob and let it run, I began taking off my sleep wear, thinking about how many runs I would have to do today, already groaning to myself in frustration, It's not that I don't like my job, I really love it, but it's torture for my mom to think that I won't be coming home one day, I try not to worry her as much, even though her worrying irritates me to no end, but I try to please her by coming home and giving her a tight hug.

As I jumped into the shower, I turned the cold water knob to warm the water so it wouldn't burn me, trying to concentrate on the water that was currently cleaning me, I washed my unnatural pink hair with my favorite strawberry and mango shampoo, rinsed it, gave my body a thorough cleaning then turned off the shower and walked to my room to get dressed, I didn't have to worry about having a towel draped over me since the bathroom was in my room, as I began to put on my underwear, I heard a knock on my door "Just a sec, please!" I called out, hurriedly putting on my black bra and panty set, then I threw on my favorite pair of jeans and a white Panic! At the Disco shirt, "Ok, you can come in now" a few seconds later, my bodyguard, Itachi Uchiha walked in along with his youngest brother, Sasuke, who was a bodyguard for my mother and me when Itachi was away on runs of his own, Itachi is only 30 years old, but I swear that he looks like he's in his teens, he has dark onyx eyes and black raven hair, he hardly ever shows emotion, he's a bit taller than me, by a few inches, and he's my father's right hand man, now Sasuke is quite the opposite, in some aspects he is quite the same as his oldest brother, but he has his humorous moments, and he always listens to me when I want someone to listen to, he also has onyx eyes and raven hair that he has styled to look like a duck's ass, he's only a year younger than me,but he acts like an overprotective elder brother, the way Itachi treats him. But back to the situation at hand, I knew that the both of them being here was only bad news for me, I tried not to let my anger show because I knew that I was going on a run, with the Uchiha brothers as my "backup". I also knew that I shouldn't be angry towards either Sasuke or Itachi, but it was so irritating to think that father would send me on a run with these guys because he doesn't think I can handle myself on my own, whatever, I guess, as long as my father shuts up. "Your father has sent us here because he wants us to go on a run with you" said the youngest Uchiha, I sighed "As if I didn't already know that" "Sakura, you know your father worries about you" Itachi scolded "Like hell! He only sends you two with me because I know damn well he doesn't trust me to go on runs by myself!" I snapped, then I took a deep breath, collected myself and spoke once again "I apologize, Itachi, I know I shouldn't have snapped at you, but you know how I feel about my father coddling me, I'm not a little girl, I know the risks I get into, please understand" Itachi walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner "I do understand where you come from, Sakura, I know it gets hard being always being looked after, but you are an only child, try to look at things from his side" I gave Itachi a half assed glare and then sighed in defeat "Whatever, so what are we delivering today?" I asked, changing the subject "Your father hasn't told us yet, he wants to tell us personally, we should get going" Sasuke remarked walking out of my bedroom, I grabbed my gun holster and placed it around my shoulders then put my black bomber jacket on and began the walk to my father's study a.k.a. "The Mission Room" as I went down the stairs, my mother went over to me and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, she then hugged and kissed Itachi and Sasuke, both of them blushing like crazy, I laughed at their discomfort, I knew my mom treated the Uchiha boys as her own because they grew up as orphans, their parents were murdered when they were coming back from a night out on the town, so Itachi had to be the mother and father figure to Sasuke to fill in the gap their parents left behind, it was after I found them living in an abandoned alley that my father took them in and raised the boys as if they were his own sons, which never bothered me none, I had always wanted to have brothers anyway.

"Hey mom, how are you?" I greeted giving her another hug, "I'm fine dear, your father is just being a hermit, never leaving that infernal room" she huffed, I couldn't help but giggle, "Does he have it locked again?" asked Itachi "Yes, I wanted to go in to ask him what he wanted to eat for lunch, but he just shouted "Pasta!" and went back to whatever he was doing" I smiled at my mom, "Don't worry mom, he's probably getting our gear ready for our run, I'm not sure what we're delivering today, but that could be the reason he doesn't want you in his room" "I guess" my mom sighed "Alright, I'll see you later, mom" I gave her a kiss then walked the path to my father's study, Itachi and Sasuke in tow "Itachi, Sasuke, aren't you boys forgetting something?" My mom's voice boomed through the house, the boys groaned then went to my mom and gave her a hug and a kiss on each cheek "See you soon, Mom" "That's better" my mom laughed, making the boys blush furiously as they followed me to my father's study.


End file.
